


Prompt 11 and 12 - The Movies/Fairytale

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Two prompts pushed together for this one. An insight into Maggie's love for  movies.





	Prompt 11 and 12 - The Movies/Fairytale

Maggie loves movies. She always has loved winding down with a movie after long days. 

 

Movies got her through the first few months after she moved in with her Aunt. Watching the happy endings gave her hope. 

 

At first they gave her hope for other kids, not for herself. She just felt bitter for herself. 

 

After a while though, she started to feel hopeful. Hopeful that one day she would have her own family and would give them everything. 

 

Movies took her mind away from reality for a few short hours. 

 

When she moved away to college she used movies as a way to make friends with her roommate. They spent evenings marathoning movies that both of them loved, and they got others involved. They even joined the movie club in order to meet more people. 

 

After college, Maggie used them to wind down after long days training for Gotham PD. It was strenuous and harsh on her not only physically, but mentally too. Some of the scenarios they had to go through had her mind racing and her thoughts running deep into the night. However, if she put one of her old favourites on it helped her relax and fall asleep. Most of the time cramped on the sofa, but it was worth it for actually being able to sleep.

 

Now with Alex and Lucy, movies are their time to relax together. 

 

Hard weeks fighting Aliens and examining crime scenes, means the three women need an outlet. Before Maggie, Alex and Lucy would drink bourbon or go to the range. Maggie introduced them to her ritual and it became their thing. 

 

They make sure to take time to watch something together at least once a week. Between games nights, sisters nights and late nights in the office, it isn’t always easy but they haven’t missed one so far. 

 

Sometimes it’s Action or Horror, other weeks it’s Sci-Fi. On the particularly hard weeks its Kids Movies from their youth. Alex will tell them stories during them, mostly about the first time she watched whatever  they have on with Kara. Telling them these soft stories picks up the mood in the room and makes the week fade away from them.

 

Maggie loves nothing more than when she comes in from work, knowing her girls are already home, and she sees the huge blanket fort they have designed that week. She always goes and showers and gets into the soft pj’s that have been left out for her, before she crawls into the fort. 

 

In the middle of her two favourite people. 

 

Soft kisses are exchanged and they snuggle under blankets, watching whatever the other two women had queued up for them for the night. 

 

When they know it’s been a bad day for Maggie they have her favourite waiting for her. They have Cinderella queued up, pizza piping hot (delivered whilst she was showering) and a glass of red wine freshly poured. 

 

Fairytales always seems implausible to her, until she met Lucy and Alex. 

 

Maggie remembers watching the movies and having hope. She was right to have hope because she got her Happily Ever After. 


End file.
